


wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to kiss him?

by BeauBrummellBaby



Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Drabble, Extended Scene, First Kiss, M/M, aka what that one scene would have been if david lynch and the censors in 1990 weren't COWARDS, also i wrote this a month ago and forgot it existed, gentle homoeroticism, listen there are few things that could make the canon more homoerotic but here I am trying anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeauBrummellBaby/pseuds/BeauBrummellBaby
Summary: "sometimes you think too much."
Relationships: Dale Cooper/Harry Truman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 50





	wouldn't you like to, wouldn't you like to kiss him?

**Author's Note:**

> started this almost immediately after watching the episode, finished it a month ago, then forgot about it thinking it wasn't good enough or long enough. but 300 words for the tag is still 300 more than there were before I published it. besides, I can never get enough rewrites of this scene, so I'm hoping others feel the same way.
> 
> Title from (a genderbent version of) Love at First Sight by The Brobecks, because no thoughts head empty.

“You know, you are the best lawman I have ever seen.” Truman stands up from his desk chair. Cooper refuses to look up, only watching his boots out of the corner of his eye as they become visible and grow closer. He shrinks under what he knows is the sheriff's fond gaze. "But Coop?”

There’s a million things that can follow that phrase and none of them are good.

A hand comes to rest on his shoulder. "Sometimes you think too much."

Dale shakes his head. It's beautiful and uncomfortable at the same time, the way that hand and those eyes bear down on him. If he focuses, he can feel the calluses on Harry's hand through his slug vest, shirt, and sweater. It's distracting. "What else am I supposed to do?"

Harry chuckles, and that's all the warning Dale gets before a second hand guides his chin to tilt upwards and there's an unexpected warmth on his face. He realizes a second too late that Harry is kissing him, oh good lord Harry Truman is kissing him and he wasn't at all prepared for that he needs to at least lick his lips, he moves on instinct and the moment doesn't catch up to him until his tongue bumps against Harry's lip. Harry moans and, startled by the involuntary sound, pulls back an inch or so.

“I’m sorry,” Dale whispers. He wants it, wants it far too much, and he’s already scared Harry away.

“’S not your fault.” Harry swipes his thumb across Dale’s chin before dropping his hand. Dale can feel his breath on his own lips. “I shouldn’t have assumed-”

Dale cuts him off by pulling him back down into another kiss, and another, and another, each one quick and shallow with not enough time in between to breathe or even blink. When Harry’s brain catches up to the situation, he mirrors the way Dale is holding his face and holds him in place for one long, proper kiss. “Maybe we both need to stop thinking,” Dale says breathlessly, pressing their foreheads together.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact the doc title for this one was just *deep sigh*


End file.
